Patterned and Parasites
by Chief-smith
Summary: What makes a human? A child born through the unity of a man and woman? A biologically engineered clones designed to pilot a war machine? or a former child's mind patterned into an automaton? Perhaps the answer to that question is as vague as the question of life itself. Or mayhaps in the end, will their action be the one to dictate their status, as both a living being, and a human?


Chapter one

**036**

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone, chief's here.**

**Just happened to play an old game on the depths of my storage called Total Annihilation. And from there, you can already guess what happened up to this point, a fair warning for you readers that I wouldn't describe existing unit in details (such as AK and Big Bertha) unless it was an original design of mine or came from mods made by the honored community. Hope you enjoy the story and happy reading.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Darling the Franxx and Total Annihilation, they belonged to their respective owner and company.

* * *

**-CORE prime-**

The war is finally over.

After four thousand years of chaos and conflict, the war between the CORE empire and the ARM rebellion has finally reached it's conclusion.

Although the ARM rebellion had lost most of it's military might, resources and every single commander unit at their disposal, the rogue CORE commander unit managed to rally the remaining ARM automatons, and took the fight to the CORE prime itself. Ending the regime of the CORE empire once and for all.

Although calling it simply a CORE unit, "it" consider that to be quite an inaccurate statement.

The rogue CORE commander, which is also the last active Commander-type unit left after the great war is traversing the harsh metal terrain of CORE prime. Extracting as many metal leftovers from the final battle.

It stood over thirty meters tall, with a distinctive humanoid body consist of a head, a reversed triangular pyramid shaped torso, abdomen, with two limbs of arms and legs each. Every single part of its body is made of metal, the head had a bit of combination of dome top and diagonally aligned square shaped face plate feature with two blue glowing lenses where the eyes were supposed to be, and two large yellow tubes attached to his back.

On it's left hand, which glow with green energy as it suck the wreckage into it's hole is the Nanolathe. A groundbreaking technology discovered four millenia ago, giving mankind the ability to construct anything starting from Nano-based cells. Coupled with a mounted laser gun attached to it.

On it's right hand is the single most powerful weapon to ever exist, the Disintegrator gun or D-gun for shorts. A powerful energy weapon capable of instantly wiping out anything that is unfortunate enough to be caught in it's line of fire.

"_And that, makes the last of them_", a synthetic, yet identifiably young masculine voice came out from the machine vocal system.

"_I really hope that the CORE central consciousness is gone for good. Since I have __delete__d__ the __main __system in CORE prime, __I __won't have to worry__ that they would resurface using any remaining __contingency technology__ anytime soon_", it said as it continue to trot the scrap wasteland.

"_Although I do find some interesting news__, it seems the central had already recovered the missing documents of technology level 4 __all the way to 9__ however, due to the continuous war against the AR__M__ and the constant undercover acts of sabotage by the rebel__s__ has rendered the CORE effort to revive these lost tech futile. It was a good fortune that they never managed to finish __t__his project__s_", the unit visual monitor, showed several feeds that is tagged LEVEL-00.

"_I have also obtained a series of old blueprints compiled to a single database tagged; LEVEL-00. According to the reports, this blueprints is a series of a very old technology that was removed due to their outdated __models __and use__. With a simple tweak in these structures, I might be able to recreate them with better system and more broad purpose_",it said as it display an image of repeating codes before suddenly a panel with the word INFORMATION DISCLOSED' appeared.

"_Unfortunately, most information and details __about__ the __later __technology is disclosed. The only unit who had the full information is CORCOM-182, __CORCOM-183 and CORCOM-161__ which __are__ the leader__s__ of the research group on Planet WW-111, __Atioc System__. Hopefully, the warp gate still ha__s__ the coordinate to that location_", it said as it departed towards the gate.

* * *

**-WW-111, Atioc system-**

The machine reappeared on an arid wasteland, filled with sand and desert as far as the eyes can see.

"_WW-111, according to the __database__ this __planet__ is a hostile region unsuitable for living organism. A perfect location to carry out weapon test, perfect. According to __the __coordinates,__ the location of the base shouldn't be too far from here_".

Twenty miles to the north later, it discovered an abandoned military complex belonged to the CORE empire. The ruins and wreckage of both machines and buildings is evident of a great battle that occurred here in the past.

"_It seems the ARM rebellion have assaulted this base in full force, there's not a single trace of active machine or circuits, let alone a lifeform_", it continued to walk deep into the underground base.

"_It was a surprise attack, the CORE soldiers __are__ unprepared_", it said as it replay scenes from some of the remaining wreckage memory drive as it extract the remains.

"_The ARM rebellion decision in attacking this location was a __good call__, most of the lost technology is reaching the final stage of their development. If they were late even for a moment, then the CORE empire would've had the upper hand __and __destroyed the remaining resistance in Empyrrean relatively sooner than the schedule_", it soon discovered a distinctive Kbot-esque unit's head lying on the ground.

"_CORCOM-183…__it seems __that the memory drive is still intact_", a small cable tube flew out from the left hand underneath the laser and attached itself on the head of the fallen Commander unit.

"_Good, the memory is still __undamaged__. I have received all the necessary data for the Technology level 4, 5 and 6 plus the records of their re-development. This can prove to be useful in the future_", it soon left the remains and move on to the next target.

"_Here's another one, CORCOM-182. __In charge__ with the development of Tech level 7 an__d 8, it would seems that __some of his__ record is a bit corrupted. But fortunatel__y__ the main knowledge is still intact, it's still better than nothing I suppose_".

The machine went deeper into the abandoned complex, until it reached an isolated location sealed with double doors made of strong multi-layered metal.

"_The security system is long disabled. It would be impossible to open the doors __using normal method__, luckily __I__ have the right tool for th__e__ job_", the D-gun began to charge up and was aimed towards the door. With a small red energy manifested on the tip it was released into a deadly red energy bullet and destroyed the gate.

"_As the humans said it, 'Big gun's, all problem solved'. or so they say_", at this moment, the Commander noticed a half destroyed Core Commander unit lying next to what seems to be two pillars.

"_CORCOM-161, and it seems it was responsible with the development of the level __9__ tech 'Warp Gate'. Yes, it has been two millenia since we lost the access to this technology. The only remaining knowledge that we had, is to only operate it_", as he continue to absorb the last feeds inside the memory.

Suddenly, the Commander's sensors flared and barely dodged a rush from something. "_What in the-?_", the 'thing' was quadrupedal with no sign of organic life detected despite it near perfect replication of a moving living animal. It was covered in a black skin with blue accent, the shape is nearing that to a dog (although it's size was in comparison with a Kbot unit).

"_There are no written record about this unit. Was it perhaps a test __run__ made by the CORE scientist__s__?_", the 'thing' charged again, but was quickly put down with a laser shot through it's body.

The commander unit started to scan this "unit" for any sign of identifiable object.

"_Fascinating, these are foreign technology and materials unknown __o__n any recorded database. Was it perhaps alien technology? As far as the record goes, the human civilization never encountered any __intergalactic__ sentient species beside the occasional __local__ wildlife, __natives __o__n__ those planets. I wonder where does this thing comes from_", the commander then reverted back to unit 161 memory feeds.

"_Ah, the Core Commander unit were attempting to operate the Warp Gate whilst trying to escape with severe damage due to the ARM's raid. Unfortunately, the coordinates he set malfunctioned and resulted with this thing __coming__ out from the other side, and took out what little remain of this unit durability. It was a miracle that this unit didn't self destruct, I wonder why_", the Commander then turned his attention to the warp gate.

"_However, __as it turns out all possibilities of__ wherever th__is unidentified unit came from is no doubt from beyond that warp gate. Perhaps we are not the only sentient species after all_", the Commander walked towards the gate before charging it with energy and activating it.

"_If per chance that they're hostile just as this unit does, then I'll take proper measure to __exterminate__ them first before they can touch humanity on this side of the universe. __We don't need another galactic scale war and let history repeat itself once again_", the warp gate started to reboot it's system, before long the machine begin to power up and the coordinates were set.

"_Wait a minute, this coordinates is similar, __yet at the same time completely differ from the supposed destination which is CORE prime. 161 __miscalculated and__ add several __digits __which __made__ a wrong __coordinate__ input in it's system_", the Commander began tampering with the coordinates to control the damage that is imminent.

"_Which means that this warp gate would lead to another __location and __even__ dimension entirely altogether__, __if it's just __simply location__ then it __might be more probable and stable__ but with the current technology, altering dimensions can__ cause a malfunction __resulting__ the energy __to __went disarray__, __and that would lead to-_", the gate suddenly imploded, and a bright burst of energy took it's place.

"-_Ah scraps. I should have watch all the feeds and read the report __properly_", the commander's body were engulfed by the light, and just as quick it manifest it disappeared along with the last Commander unit on the galaxy.

* * *

**-Somewhere across the multiverse-**

The planet Earth has changed rapidly over the recent decades.

Through the use of ultra deep excavation, humanity succeeded in obtaining "Magmatic Fuel", that possessed extraordinary energy efficiency. Thus laying waste to the Earth's surface through environmental destruction and deformation of the Earth's crust.

After that, humanity celebrated the construction of a large "plantation" without any vegetation, known as the GARDEN.

However…..

Something suddenly appeared. Mysterious lifeforms began to attack the cities one after another.

They were called: "Klaxosaurs"

APE, a group of scientific geniuses developed a humanoid robot weapons known as: "FRANXX".

Thus, a group of special individuals were tasked with the mission to protect humanity by piloting them known as, "Parasites". These children or Parasites, are those who are capable to pilot FRANXX.

Ever since they were born, they were given code numbers assigned to them and were raised in the Garden. Garden itself, was an establishment created for the sake of nurturing "Parasites" until they developed great adaptive skills.

In order to protect humanity – the adults. And fighting Klaxosaurs, was the parasites only purpose in life.

**-Earth's orbit-**

A small ripple occured on the blank space near planet Earth's orbit. The originally still and unbending surface of the void, began to show unnatural symptoms until it finally shatter with a burst of explosive light from the core.

After the light fades away, the Commander unit appeared as well.

"_That is one very interesting trip. However, I'm surprised that __my "body"__ didn't suffered catastrophic damage from all that inter-dimensional pressure_", then it's attention turned towards the nearest planet he could see.

"_Ah, a planet. __splendid__, this could serve as a rendezvous point for me to get back to CORE __system_", his scanners began trace any record about the planet and the surrounding space and system, however the feeds he received surprised even his patterned mind.

SCANNING ….

ERROR!

ERROR!

COORDINATES UNIDENTIFIED. FULL PLANETARY SCAN [RECOMMENDED]

COMMENCE SCAN? (Y/N)

[YES]

SCANNING…. 0%

SCANNING…. 14%

SCANNING…. 61%

SCANNING…. 97%

SCAN: SUCCESSFUL

UNKNOWN PLANET IDENTIFIED

COMPARE RESULTS WITH AVAILABLE DATABASE? (Y/N)

[YES]

DOWNLOADING DATABASE ….

COMPARING RESULTS …

MATCHING….. 23%

MATCHING …. 58%

MATCHING …. 76%

MATCH: SUCCESSFUL

INITIATING RESULTS …..

STATUS REPORT:

PLANET: EARTH

SYSTEM: 001-SOLAR SYSTEM

GALAXY: MILKY WAY

DOMINATING SPECIES: HUMAN, UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM TYPE-02, UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM TYPE-09 UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM TYPE-?

"_This is an interesting development. __A__ccording to the database, __Earth __was__ supposed to be destroyed __and __annihilated __6__000 years ago due to the civil war that occurred between human government__s__. __Did the warp gate perhaps sent me to the past? Although a possibility, I hardly doubt that'__s that__ was the case_", the unit began to conduct various scans and analysis. To determine the status and liability of the matching report.

"_I knew it, the various scans and report about this place is different than the last known record of planet Earth. To start of the coordinates. Although __it is similar at first glance__, __there are some__ difference__s which__ is the crucial code and dimensional record__s__. Secondly, the planet is slightly different than the last report with most of the vegetation on earth rapidly decreasing and the earth crust also suffered a deformation_", the unit then noticed a passing by satellite.

"_That satellite could give me the much needed information about this planet. If what I presumed to be Humans already had one of these, then I can assume that they've reached quite a high level of technology_", the unit latched on to the satellite and draw out a large needle from it's left wrist. Then he proceed to stab the satellite's main system without inflicting any excessive damage.

SATELLITE STATUS: DECOMMISSIONED

REBOOT? [Y/N]

[YES]

REBOOTING…

REBOOT COMPLETE.

WARNING!

FOREIGN SATELLITE DETECTED. OVERRIDE SATELLITE SYSTEM? [Y/N]

[YES]

OVERRIDE IN PROGRESS…

OVERRIDE COMPLETE.

ENCRYPTED DATA IN STORE. DO YOU WISH TO DOWNLOAD THIS DATA? [Y/N]

[YES]

DECRYPTING CODE …

5%…..…...11%…...….34%…...62%….78%…..95%…...100%

DECRYPTION COMPLETE

DOWNLOADING DATA….

[ERROR] SEVERAL DATA CORRUPTED, PROCEED?

[YES]

LOADING…..

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

"_APE_…_.. Klaxosaur…. Garden…. Plantation… parasites…. FRANXX. Interesting, the huma__n from this "__earth"__ differ from my recorded __data. __It seems, that the unidentified lifeform type 2 matched with t__his __so-called Parasites__ species. __While the Klaxosaurs fell into the category 9 lifeform. __No recorded intel about __the unidentified __type yet, so I might'__ve to__ investigate on a later date_", The commander unit let go of the satellite and began to repair the object with his nanolathe.

"_There we go, good as new_", before he left and dive directly to earth general direction.

"_Initiate __orbital drop__ protocol_".

INITIATE PROTOCOL OD-002. NO DROP-POD USAGE DETECTED.

15% CHANCE UNIT SUFFERED OVERHEAT DUE TO ORBITAL PENETRATION .

4% CHANCE UNIT SUFFERED EXTERNAL INJURY ON LANDING.

INITIATE PROTOCOL?

[YES]

INITIATING ORBITAL DROP PROCEDURE

"_Here we go_".

* * *

**-Unknown location, nighttime 01:20-**

Far away from plantation sites all over the world. A shooting star dropped from the sky and descent into an untamed wasteland. Emerging from the crater, the Commander unit ascend, and scanned his surrounding.

"_Start Recording, Comm-36 __New Save File 2: __Log#__1__;__I've arrived in an alternate Planet Earth on another dimension, which from now on will be referred to as __D-02 or __Dimension 2. According to the previous data received from a local satellite system, __With the natural environment destroyed and the Earth's crust deformed, th__e Earth's natural flora and fauna would cease to exist at a rapid pace_", the Commander began scanning the soil and dirt.

"_If this continues, all lifeforms on Earth would be lost, and the Earth's criteria would be changed from a Continental World, into an Arid World. Until further development and notice, __a strong foothold must be established firsthand __before attempting any contact with the Humans. _

_Objectives: __Construct a base of operation, __Commence Handshake Protocol__ with the Natives, Restore and Preserve the Planet. __Comm-36 Reporting, over and out; __End Log_", it finished as the Commander unit began to tinker with the recently hijacked satellite orbiting the planet.

ACTIVATING SATELLITE OFFLINE SYSTEM…

SATELLITE DETECTION SYSTEM: ONLINE

SATELLITE ORBITAL MOVEMENT: ONLINE

SATELLITE CONNECTION: ONLINE. CURRENT USER (NONE)

SATELLITE SECURITY SYSTEM: ONLINE

PAIRING AVAILABLE. CONNECT SERVER WITH SATELLITE? [Y/N]

[YES]

PROCESSING….

"_With a little bit of reprogram__ming__, I __can__ use this __abandoned satellite as my __orbital vision support. Let's finish this up with adding a small mini-map of the current satellite on my interface, and done. __Ladies and gentleman, we officially had __our __eyes on the sky_", it said to itself.

PROCESS COMPLETE.

SATELLITE SYSTEM PAIRED. COMMENCING SHARED LIVE-VISUAL FOOTAGE.

"_That should do it. Now let's begin, according to the coordinates my location is s__omewhere in the western hemisphere, wherever that is. __For now, let's construct __a forward base__ here__-_"

ALERT!

MULTIPLE HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED!

CONTACT IMMINENT!

"_And here I was thinking it would be that easy_", several automatons similar to the previous one on WW-111 appeared. With the lighting given by the moon, the unit can clearly see that these units are more similar to a lizard- no a dinosaur-esque species.

"_Initiate__ analysis on subject, category Klaxosaurs_", it started to scan the machination as it blast the beast with it's laser mounted gun.

SCANNING.

SCAN COMPLETE.

One Klaxosaur drove blindly into the commander unit, before it shoot the Klaxosaur directly between the eye. Another jumped straight into the unit, but it immediately smashed it's cranium with the unit's right hand.

FOREIGN OBJECT IDENTIFIED.

TYPE #9 SPECIES. CLASSIFICATION: KLAXOSAURS. CONRAD CLASS

Several feeds and info regarding the class, gathered by the humans flow into the main system. "_So it's basically a swarm type huh? __Although it's combine features is quite dangerous __I think I can take them on at this pace_", suddenly, all of the Klaxosaurs retreated and started to pile on a single Conrad.

"…_.. Me and my vocal cord system_", the Commander unit began another scan on this new type of Klaxosaur.

SCANNING.

SCAN COMPLETE.

FOREIGN OBJECT IDENTIFIED.

TYPE#9 SPECIES. CLASSIFICATION: KLAXOSAUR. MOHOROVICIC CLASS

The grotesque pile of Klaxosaur erupted into a larger being, larger than the Commander unit with a more defining feature of a Triceratops.

"_That'__s a new one, as far as the record goes no Moho-class Klaxo__s__ are suppose__d to looked like a Triceratops. Is this perhaps a __new t__esting unit?_", the Klaxosaur roared, before it charged towards the Commander.

"_As much as I would like to research, you're obstructing my objectives. Please be kind enough to leave_", the Klaxosaur remains adamant in it's charge. Not slowing down even for a single second.

"_Or alternatively, I could move you away myself. Unfortunately__ for you__, there's a high __probability that__ you wouldn't survive the procedure. __Would you __perhaps __be so kind __to reconsider?_", as if it's preposition fallen to deaf ears, the Klaxosaur roared in defiance. The Commander began charging his D-Gun.

"_As you wish, have it your way_", before the point of contact, the Commander fired a single powerful bullet that instantly disintegrate the Klaxosaur.

"_I __suspect__ th__is area __is __more prone to __Klaxosaur's raid compared to t__he eastern part of the world__. Report stated that these machines came from beneath the ground just when humans started to obtain Magma fuel __and most countries on the west contributed far more than the rest of the world__, so my theory suggest that the __more exposure of Magma fuel to the region__, the closer I am to these Foreign __entities_", the Commander started to trod towards west.

"_Maybe I'll set up a forward base __somewhere across the sea, this place had too many uncontrollable factors and compromise __to settle in__. At the very least, I can secure a __staging ground closer to one of the plantations. Although I would prefer if __I am remain incognito to the rest of the world, no lifeforms would ignore a notable presence of a military base coming out of nowhere. My experience in DQ-029 proved that_", little did the Commander knew, that its journey to the setting sun marks only the beginning of another grueling war across the cosmos for years to come.

**And there you go, hope you enjoy the story. If by chance I made some errors with it, please be kind enough to leave a review or two.**

**Until next time, Chief's out.**


End file.
